FOREVER YOURS
by Princess Adiorho
Summary: MINAKUSHI story take note that they won't be dying in this fic. Rated M for lemon in future chapters


**Hey readers this is my second minakushi fic. They are kind of grown up and matured. Kushina is nineteen while minato is twenty. I really hope you enjoy this. Please send in reviews they motivate me to keep writing. **

**PROPOSAL AND BIRTHDAY**

"Kushina will you marry me?" Minato asked with a knee on the ground and hands stretching out a diamond ring towards kushina. Kushina stared wide eyed at the ring in Minato's hands. They were in front of Kushina's house.

"Oh my Minato..." Kushina said speechless she finally lifted her head and stared into minato's blue eyes then turned to stare at the pathway "I don't know." Minato stared at her with a surprised look this hadn't been what he had been expecting her to say. He had been expecting her to say yes hyperactively. They had been dating for almost a year and he decided to make it official.

"What do you mean shina? Why not? Is there someone else? Is th..."

"Shut up idiot. I haven't said no yet. It's just that I don't think I am worthy of being the hokage's wife. I mean there are other girls from high ranking clans that are not refugee from a different village..."

"Shina I thought we were over that. I don't love any of those high ranking ladies I love you. Isn't the hokage allowed to love?" minato asked standing up "Kushina I'm not gonna take no for an answer. I've loved you for years and I've waited for this moment all my life and there's no way I'm gonna give it up because I'm the hokage." Kushina could not help but smile at his word minato was not loud mouthed and it flattered her that he only became that way whenever he was determined to convince her

"Minato I'll have to think about it." Kushina said and walked off before Minato could protest.

"I told him I'll think about it" kushina told her best friend. She was sitting in the sitting room of mikoto Uchiha painting her nails it was the day after Minato's proposal.

"Kushina you didn't have to be so hard. I mean it's obvious that you love each other and you not being from a high ranking clan is a silly excuse"

"kaa-san look at what I found in the garden" a four year old Itachi said running into the room, holding a rabbit.

"Hello tachi" Kushina said smiling.

"Aunty Kushi" Itachi said running into her open arms "See what I found" he said pressing the yellow rabbit to kushina's chest

"Wow it's so cute" kushina squealed running her fingers through the fur.

Itachi stared at her for a while and said, "Since you like it I will give you as your birthday gift"

"What?" Kushina said visibly confused. Then it hit her. July 10 was her birthday and she and everyone except Itachi had forgotten.

"OH MY GOD!" kushina and Mikoto screamed at the same time.

" I totally forgot " mikoto said "I'm so sorry Kushi"

"Hey Tachi how come you remembered?" Kushina asked flabbergasted that a little boy could remember what even his mother had forgotten

"Last year kaa-san made me dress in a pink bunny outfit so I marked it as the worst day of my life. Any time irember the worst day of my life I remember that it's your birthday." Itachi said proudly

"Oh," Kushina said raising an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she should take it as an insult or a compliment. But he was the only one who remembered after all. "Oh my dear Tachi I love you so much. You are the only one who didn't forget me. You are the love of my life" she said squeezing him in her embrace.

"Aunty Kushi ... you are choking me" itachi said trying to release himself from Kushina's tight embrace. Kushina released him and he gave her the rabbit. "Aunty Kushi since you are the same age with Kaa-san that means you are nineteen" kushina nodded smiling.

Kushina fumbled with her house keys while trying to hold the yellow rabbit in one hand. She opened he door feeling quite disappointed that not even her boyfriend had remembered her birthday. She was so disappointed that she didn't notice someone slip into her house. "He didn't care to look for me today" she said out loud wondering if minato was mad at her for not giving him a direct answer.

"who exactly are you talking about?" a voice said from behind her making her squeak in supise as she turned to face the 'Impostor' she was clutch the rabbit to her heart.

"Minato you idiot you almost gave me a heart attack" she practically screamed at the wide smiling Blondy. She was about to say more when she noticed that he was carrying about six gifts in his hands.

"Happy birthday Shina" he said grinning widely.

"Minato You remembered" Kushina screamed happily

"Did you expect me to forget?" minato asked putting the gift packs down.

"Well everyone forgot including me. If Itachi hadn't remembered I wouldn't have either."Kushina said smiling.

"Wow! Itachi reminded you of your own birthday. This is so hilarious." Minato said stifling a giggle. Kushina punched him in the arm muttering that he was an idiot.

"Alright let's get down to opening your packs" minato said opening a pack that wasn't wrapped to reveal a circular cake with red icing and designs. kushina's name was designed on it and there was a candle in the middle.

"Wow! Minato this is beautiful" Kushina said staring longingly at the cake. "Lets dig into it minato"

"Not so fast shina" Minato said understanding his girlfriend's love for sweets. kushina gave him a questioning look. "you have to make a wish first" minato said bringing out a lighter from his pocket and lighting the little candle.

Kushina watched him as he placed a cone cap on her head and another on his. This was the man she loved and these moments she would cherish for the rest of her life. She quickly decided on her wish and started. "I wish..."

"Hey shina you don't have to wish out loud. You can make the wish in your mind." Minato said interrupting her birthday wish.

"I know baka but I want to wish out loud so quit interrupting me" kushina yelled making minato cower a bit. Her expression turned into a soft one and she smiled. "I wish to get married to Namikaze minato the fourth Hokage of konoha and have about two kids with him" she said not noticing the tears that ran down her face.

Minato barely smiled before taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Kushina broke the kiss pushing away from Minato "Nato you are going to choke itachi" she said stroking the fur of the rabbit in her arms. "He is my gift from Tachi"

Minato stared at her and smiled. "I love you kushi" he said

**So what did you think of this I hope you enjoyed it. There is going to be drama in the next chapter please review so that I can have motivation to write the next chappie for now I'll leave a bit.**

**PEEK FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER: THE KIDNAP**

"**Let him go" kushina screamed dropping the kunai in her hand. The other subordinates quickly grabbed her hands and tied it with chakra strings that immediately cut off the flow of chakra in her hands. The hefty man released Itachi, who began to gasp for breath. "are you okay Tachi" she asked with concern. Itachi only had the chance to nod before he was knocked out by the hefty man. "What the fuck are you doing you son of a bitch!" Kushina screamed angrily.**

"**calm down love he'll live. We don't want him running to your lovely hokage now do we?" He asked grinning "Now move we have to get the hell outta here before we are caught" He said pushing kushina who was staring at itachi's pale face with fear.**

**OoOoO**

**So whadya think? Please send feedbacks / suggestions / critics for now bye. ^ _ ^ **


End file.
